The Return of the Curse
by Galadh
Summary: When Precrime ended, Agatha and Athur got married and had a daughter. Dashiell married someone else and they had a daughter. What happens if their children get pre-cognative powers.


I do not own Minority Report, but I DO own: Anna, Donna, Samatha and Tom.

**...**

**The Return of the Curse**

Agatha woke up as her daughter screamed.

"What is it honey?" she asked, hugging her.

"There was a man," the child stammered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "And he was shot." she sank her fingers into her mother's fluffy dressing gown.

"Come on Donna," Agatha picked the nine-year old up and carried her to her own bed.

"Agatha?" Arthur said sleepily. He looked at the alarm clock and groaned. It was one o'clock in the morning. "Stop wriggling, Donna."

"Donna's been having nightmares," Agatha told him. She didn't tell him the whole story. That would have to wait until the morning.

**...**

When Donna had been sent to school, Arthur made a cup of tea and handed it to Agatha.

"About this dream," he said. "It was more than an ordinary nightmare, wasn't it?"

"There was a murder," Agatha nodded sadly. Arthur looked shocked, but he quickly recovered. "Do you think-"

"Aggie," Arthur put an arm round her. "It could all be one big coincidence."

"But is it?" Agatha asked. "Anything is possible. What did _you_ dream of last night?"

"A man being shot," Arthur sighed.

"So did we," Agatha said.

"We?"

"Me and Donna," Agatha said hurriedly. "What should we do about it?"

"Nothing," Arthur said. "Nothing until the papers come out with the story and that should be about a week." Agatha nodded, and Arthur pulled her closer to him.

**...**

A week later, Agatha was just about to get breakfast when the paper came. Donna picked it up, as usual, and brought it to her mother with a cry.

"What is it Donna?" Agatha asked, pulling pancakes out of a packet.

"The man!" Donna exclaimed.

"What? Did you know him?" Agatha asked.

"He was in my dream," Donna started to sob.

"Go and get your father," Agatha said sharply. Donna stopped crying, dried her eyes and ran off. Agatha picked up the newspaper. "Oh my god." she breathed.

**...**

Dashiell didn't live very far away from them, so they didn't travel very far to get to his house. It was Dashiell's daughter, Anna, who answered the door.

"Daddeee!" she yelled.

"Come in!" Dashiell greeted them.

"Thank you," Arthur grinned.

"Dash, we need to talk," Agatha said.

"Did you see the thing in the paper today?" Dash asked. "About the murder."

"That's what we came to talk about," Art said.

"I got woken up by Donna, a week ago," Agatha said. "She'd dreamt about a man being shot."

"I was ready to regard it as a nightmare," Art said.

"It was," Agatha said. "But we'd both dreamt the same thing."

"Anna got that," Dash frowned. "We'd woken up, and Anna climbed into out bed, claiming about nightmares." His wife clutched his hand. Samantha was a pretty girl, very shy, very quiet, but very friendly, with pre-cognitive powers.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Start up another Precrime?" Dash suggested.

"No," Art said, through gritted teeth, giving his brother a small shake. "I'm never going back to that pool. Did you ever see what Wally did to Agatha?"

"He won't any more," Dash said. "He can't." He picked up the newspaper next to him, and showed it to his twin. On the front there was picture of Wally Paige. He had been shot.

**...**

Anna was staying with her aunt and uncle. Agatha got woken by Donna. She was white, and Anna was crying. Agatha hadn't really slept, and she could sense Arthur hadn't, either. She got up, pulled on her dressing gown. It was three o'clock. Agatha tried to comfort the girls. Finally, the colour returned to Donna's cheeks and Anna stop crying, and both girls went to sleep. Arthur rolled over as his wife got into bed.

"They OK?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah," Agatha said.

"Well done, babe," Arthur said. "Get some sleep." Agatha nodded, shut her eyes, and immediately went straight to sleep.

**...**

Agatha, Art, Anna and Donna met Dash and Samantha outside John Anderton's flat.

"It happened again," Agatha said simply, and Art knocked.

"Hello," John greeted them. "How are you today?"

"Tired," Anna said. John raised his eyebrows.

"They haven't had much sleep," Agatha explained. "That's why we came to you."

"Why?" John asked.

"They've inherited _it_," Art said gravely. John stared at him.

"What?" John's son Tom asked. "What's wrong, daddy?"

"Nothing," John said quickly. "Why don't you run and get daddy's friends drinks."

"Yes daddy," Tom said. He ran off.

"So, they can see murders," John muttered. Samantha gave a sob, clutched a handkerchief to her face, and clutched her husband's hand.

"We don't know what to do," Art admitted.

"Neither do I," John said. "I am sorry."

"I did this to her," Agatha muttered.

"_You_ didn't do this to her," Art said, putting a hand on her arm. "It was your mother. It's _her_ fault."

"My mother loved me!" Agatha exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Art said sarcastically. "Enough to make you see murders every day of your life."

"Art, she do you realise she died because she loved her," John said.

"Oh, sorry," Art went a bit red.

"It's not you fault," Agatha said. They both grinned. Tom came back, carrying a tray of drinks. John quickly took the tray, before Tom let it tilt. The three children ran off to play, and three sets of grown-ups talked.

"John, we have a serious problem," Dash said.

"Please, sir, please," Samantha begged. "Is there anything we can do for them?"

"I don't think so," John frowned apologetically.

**...**

**A/N**. The names might not make sense. Agatha and Arthur's daughter was called Donna. In the short story _Minority Report_ that the film is based on, there were 3 precogs, 2 males and a female. The female was called Donna (so that's where I got HER name from). Anna was just random, and Samantha (Dashiell's wife) is the same name as Samantha Morton (the person that played Agatha.). John's son Tom might need a little explanation. TOM Cruise played JOHN Anderton, so I'm basically naming him after his father's actor.

I still don't know where I'm gonna go with this, so suggestions might be helpful, thanks! And I know it is TERRIBLE!!! No need to tell me!!!


End file.
